The Last Hope, Seiji
by LaZella
Summary: Seiji didn't make it in time to take the hit for Cure Lovely. Now with all the members of Happiness Charge sealed away in mirrors, Seiji stands as the only one between Red and his goal. But what can one ordinary human do? Both Red and Seiji are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A little something outside of what I normally do. I have been fan of the Precure franchise for quite sometime and I was very excited when Happiness Charge started since they had a lot of good set ups but I was greatly disappointed with the writing as the series went on. To be honest the only reason I was still watching was for Seiji and when he ended up brainwashed I really felt excited to watch the next episode. Then episode 48 happened and I was furious! I had to run around the house for good ten minutes to calm down. And in this frustration this came to mind. I originally posted it to my tumblr but I put it here in an easier to read, review, and fav format. And I did some tweaks and corrections so it's not just a repost so enjoy everyone.

...

Seiji watched as Lovely and the others fought with Red. He really wanted to help, really he did, but now that he was free from Red's control, he had no powers. He could only watch as the combatants flew around at top speeds trading blows and energy based attacks. Maybe if they close to the ground again he could get in a punch or two in. The girls were gearing up to use their purification attack, hopefully that would be enough to win and prevent the red planet from crashing into earth.

Seiji shielded his eyes as the attack hit its mark. Lovely and the others touched down on the ground waiting to see if it had any effect.

"Did it work?" He heard Ribbon next to him.

"I hope so…." He responded.

It felt like an eternity, the aftershock didn't clear and there was no sign of Red. The attack has to have done something! The light was starting to die down then, something shot out striking Honey. She crashed into some nearby rocks slipping out of her Innocent form.

"Honey!" Seiji heard Fortune call out as he gritted his teeth. Red had survived the attack without a scratch on him! And he looked like he was ready for more. He locked his eyes on Princess and faster than a blink of an eye he had trapped her in an energy field shocking her causing her to drop out of her Innocent form as well. Lovely and Fortune ran forward trying to draw Red's attention away from their fallen comrades but kept his bored expression blocking their attacks then punching Fortune hard in the gut creating a crater in the ground below them and she too lost her Innocent form. Now only Lovely remained standing.

"Megumi!" Seiji couldn't take it anymore, he started running towards the battle.

"Seiji what are you doing?!" Glassan called out to him.

"Something! I can't watch anymore!" Seiji ran as fast as he could but it felt like the distance between him and the battlefield was getting further rather than closer. He saw Lovely trying one more time to land an attack on Red but she too was hit and lost her Innocent form.

"Farewell…..Precure…." Red said firing lightning bolts at the four. Princess was the first to be hit and in her place, was a mirror.

"NO!" Seiji ran faster. Red was going to seal them away! Honey was next, then Fortune but there was still time. The bolt hadn't hit Lovely yet so if he could just get there. Ten feet, eight feet, six, three, one….

The bolt struck…..Seiji's fingers touched the backside of a mirror.

"No…." Seiji ran around to the front. He could see Megumi sleeping inside. "NO!" He clawed at the surface, banged on it, trying to desperately tear at those ribbons or just break through the surface and reach in. This just had to be a bad dream, Seiji blinked back tears. They were supposed to win, they were supposed to go home and celebrate Christmas together. Now Seiji could only grip the sides of the mirror and press his forehead against the surface, "Megumi…."

Red let out a laugh, "Blue's strongest warriors defeated! So much for love….."

Seiji let out a cry as he rushed Red fist raised. He was furious! Angry! Megumi and the others had fought their hardest over the past year and he was just mocking them! He had to pay! Red on the other hand looked bored and uninterested and simply caught Seiji's incoming fist without looking at him, "You think you can stop me? You're not even worth controlling again….."

Seiji tried to pull his fist back but it was caught in Red's grip so he tried to punch with his other fist but Red simply leaned out of the way. He tried to kick him next but couldn't get a good height on it due him being unable to move his arm out of the way. "This is really pathetic…" Red punched Seiji in the stomach, to the boy it felt like a sledgehammer as he collapsed to the ground but Red caught him by the back of his coat lifting him high enough off the ground that Seiji's toes barely scrapped the dirt. "You don't even have powers. You think you can succeed where your friends failed?" Seiji tried to retort but the coat's collar was cutting into his airway. Red threw him into nearby slab causing Seiji to cough out all the air in his lungs. "Humanity's last hope is one little boy thinking he can stand up to a god?" Red approached him as he tried to get back up only to get a kick in the face then placed a boot on his chest. "Just give up human, it's impossible to win."

Seiji felt his vision blur, he just wanted to sleep. _No_, he mentally slapped himself. Megumi wouldn't give up in a situation like this. He weakly grabbed Red's foot trying to lift it from his chest. "Are you still resisting?" Red asked disbelievingly, "You're just as stubborn as Blue!" He dug his heel further into Seiji's chest causing him to scream. "That's right! Scream! Cry about your helpless situation!"

Black was encroaching on Seiji's vision. _I'm sorry everyone….I tried…._

A flash of pink shoved Red off of him. Seiji couldn't make it out who but he could tell there was someone standing in front of him wearing the uniform of a Precure. Who was she?

Red seemed to know, "So now you're facing me Mirage?"

Seiji blinked, Mirage?! What was she doing here? And when could she transform?

"I'm not here alone Red…" Mirage calmly stated.

Now Seiji was even more confused, who else was here? The answer came in the form of comforting hands helping him up. It was Blue.

"Blue….I…." Seiji saw his concerned face, "I'm sorry…Megumi and the others…I…."

"Seiji…" Blue cut him off, "I know it's not your fault" A faint smile crossed Blue's face, "Right now I'm glad you're okay."

Red looked unamused, "Blue….you abandoned your precious planet to save the life of one human? You really are pathetic."

Blue just gave him a look like a parent would give to a misbehaving child, "I consider every life precious and worth saving. You once had similar feelings as well."

"Well look around you!" Red motioned to the wasteland around them, "Look where that caused me to end up!"

Blue didn't break eye contact, "You know as well as I do that there was still a chance."

"No…." Red became eerily calm, "No…..love is an illusion….happiness is an illusion." A dark aura collected around him, "Despair will reign supreme."

"Blue….I'll hold him off." Mirage said.

"Be careful…." Blue looped one of Seiji's arms over his head and helped him up. "Come one Seiji…"

"Why are you here?" Seiji asked.

"Mirage and I both felt something was wrong so we came. And it's a good thing we did….." Blue led Seiji to where Megumi and the others were sealed.

"Can you free them?"

Blue nodded, "Mirage should be able to distract Red long enough…." Blue held out his hand as it glowed blue as did the mirrors. The ribbons slowly peeled away from the surface even Seiji felt his own injuries ease in their pain. Maybe they can win after all.

Suddenly something slammed into them causing them roll in the dirt. When Seiji got up again, he saw that it was Mirage.

"Mirage!" Blue crawled over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Blue…" She gripped her arm in pain, "He caught on to us…."

Seiji looked up in horror as Red stood not that far away from them looking really ticked off. "So…you think you can distract me and free them? I'm really disappointed…." He held up his hand holding a black ball of energy that gave Seiji a feeling if that hit, it was over. "Goodbye…." He threw it.

Seiji closed his eyes and braced himself for impending doom, but it never came. Cracking an eye open, he saw why.

Blue had jumped in the way of the attack.

"BLUE!" Mirage screamed as he hit the ground scrambling over to him and rolled him onto his back. Seiji felt sick as he saw the burn on his chest.

"Blue…" Red sounded shocked, "Throwing your life away…..you are a god….why do you waste your time saving mortals?"

Blue tried to say something, but it only came out barely a whisper.

"Nothing to say? Fine…then…." Red began creating another ball, "This time I'll finish you off."

Blue looked up at Mirage and whispered something to her causing a shocked expression to cross her face but nodded, "Seiji…please come here. Blue wants to say something to you."

Seiji crawled over as fast as he could, "What is it Blue?"

Blue gave a glance to Red then back to Seiji and with the speed unexpected of an injured man, he grabbed the spot on his chest where the hatred crystal used to be.

"What are you…" Seiji's world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiji felt like he was floating in a void trying to figure out what Blue did. Was he unconscious? Did Red's attack hit this time? Could he be dead? Whatever happened he felt rather…peaceful.

_Seiji…Seiji listen to me._

"Blue?" Where was Blue's voice coming from?

_Seiji we don't have much time. I need you to listen very carefully._

"What is it?" Seiji asked, "Just what did you do?"

_I won't be able to recover from my wounds in time to stop Red so I need you to do that for me._

"How!? I don't have any powers! I'm just….a normal human…."

_You are far from a normal human, which is way I'm going to transfer my powers to you._

"WHAT?!" Seiji yelped in shock, Blue was going to do what?! "But…why me?"

_Because I know you can handle it. The power of a god is no light burden but I know you can use it properly. You stood by everyone despite the dangers and wanted to support everyone. And I don't blame you for Red manipulation of you because I know your heart is pure. So please…stop Red and free the others._

"I know I need to do that but…what's going to happen to you?" Seiji asked.

There was a pause before Blue answered

_I will fall into a coma, and remain so until my powers are returned._

"But…but...that's going to leave you defenseless! What about Mirage?"

_I know it's a risk and Mirage…I know Mirage will pull through. So please Seiji…please take my power._

Seiji bit his lip trying to calm himself, part of him wanted to say no. He was scared, afraid that he would go crazy. Or maybe it would be too much for him and couldn't control it. But….he had to take it.

"I'll do it….I'll save everyone."

_Thank you Seiji…._Blue's voice faded away and Seiji saw a while glow emerged from his chest. He watched in amazement as a new crystal form in the gold setting, white in color.

"I'm coming everyone…." White filled his vision again as power surged through his body.

….

Red couldn't believe it…one minute he had Blue and his precious humans at his mercy and now….something…something happened. That boy he had controlled, the one he had tossed around like a rag doll, now stood in front of him completely different. The outfit he had dressed him in was now white and blue, his hair had grown a few inches and was a few shades lighter. He stood there unmoving and eyes closed completely at peace. It…unnerved him. Mirage was staring at him in wonder holding Blue's unmoving form.

It clicked for Red of what happened, "You…..you…..Blue gave you his powers!"

Seiji snapped his eyes open revealing them to be blue in color as angelic wings spread from his back. To Red, it was a terrifying sight. "No….no…I won't let this happen!" Red threw the ball of negative energy. Seiji didn't even blink, he swatted the ball away causing it to explode harmlessly far away. Red stood there gaping at the scene. All Blue could do was wear down the effect of his power so how was a mere mortal who was given divine power only a minute ago could just brush him off!?

"Will you stop mocking me!" Red charged forward ready to bash Seiji's face in only for Seiji to throw up a barrier sending Red flying several yards.

"Seiji?" Mirage found her voice, "Are…..are you Seiji?"

"I am…." Seiji finally spoke observing his hand, flexing it as if to test something. He could feel tingling in his fingers like something was ready to burst but still contained at the same time. He turned around and looked at the mirrors holding his friends. He knew that they were almost free just by looking. It was like he could see the exact seal or spell and how to undo it. With a wave of his hand, the mirrors broke freeing their captives.

"What…" Princess looked around. "What happened?"

"HIME!" "IONA!" The two fairies burrowed their faces into their partners.

"I don't understand…what happened?" Honey said in confusion.

"Kami-sama!" Fortune cried out spotting Blue's unmoving form then spotted Mirage. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Wait….you're Mirage aren't you." Lovely said recognizing her.

Mirage nodded, "Blue and I came just after Red trapped you all in mirrors but…" She started to tremble, "Blue took an attack….and…" Her voice got caught her throat.

"What….what happened next?" Princess tried to get the rest of the story out of her.

"Blue gave his powers to me." Seiji finished for her drawing the girls' attention to him.

"S-Seiji? Is…is that you?" Lovely looked him over taking in his new form.

"Yeah…" He gave a nod.

"But….what happened to Kami-sama?" Honey asked.

Seiji bit his tongue, "He….he said that he wouldn't wake up until I gave them back."

The whole group gasped in shock.

"So….Blue will never awake if I eliminate you human." Red's voice echoed over the wasteland.

Seiji narrowed his eyes at the other god, "I won't let you do that."

"And he's not doing it alone…." Lovely stood next to him. "We're doing this together."

"Not just them…" Princess run up to join the line, "I'm in as well."

"Me too…." Honey joined in.

"Me as well." Fortune completed the lineup.

"Mirage-san…please watch over Blue…" Seiji told her, "Don't worry, I'll give Blue his powers back when this is over."

Mirage nodded in understanding, "I trust you. Please be careful." She carefully picked up Blue's body and ran to get some distance.

Red just scoffed, "I defeated you once already….why would it be different this time around?"

"Because…." Lovely gave a smile, "We've got more of our friends this time. Everyone fighting on Earth…Mirage…Blue…and even Seiji," Lovely took his hand, "As long as we're all in this together, we won't lose. That is what love truly is about. Family…friends…lovers….there are all sorts of different kinds of love and that is what makes us strong!"

"Then prove it….show me the power of your so called love!"

"We will….we will Red." Seiji took a battle stance as the other girls prepared to transform again. "We will show you."


	3. Chapter 3

The empty space between the two planets was lit up by streaks of light left behind by the combatants. It was hard to tell who was winning as neither side was showing any signs of exhaustion. Right now, Seiji was glad that he didn't have to figure out how Blue's powers worked as he seemed to instinctively knew what to do at least when it came to fighting. Red's demeanor had changed from the prior fight as well. Before he seemed calmed as if he was toying with everyone but now, Seiji could tell he was becoming more and more frustrated but it wasn't because he was losing, they were pretty equal right now. It was more like he was angry that they didn't roll over and accepted defeat. Red has even stopped talking and just gotten silent has he attack which made it a little harder to read his movements, especially since he had decided to pull fake out after fake out by switching how he was attacking or who he was attacking. It was keeping everyone on their toes.

"Emerald Illusion!" He heard Fortune call out as she trapped Red in her crystal barrier. Red started punching it looking like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Honey, Princess, and Lovely layered their own barriers on top in an attempt to keep him contained longer.

"So….does anyone actually have a plan?" Princess asked.

Seiji paused, she did have a point. Where they going to defeat Red or purify him like they did with Mirage?

"The Innocence Purification didn't work the first time so I don't think using it again will do the trick." Honey mused.

"Do you have any ideas Seiji?" Lovely asked him.

"Why are you asking me? I literally got powers five minutes ago why do you think I have a plan?"

"Surely Blue must of said something?"

"He just said free you guys and stop Red, he really didn't give much else."

"We need to figure out something because we are running out of time!" Fortune pointed to the fact that the red planet was really getting close to Earth, a little too close for comfort.

"Let's put Red on hold for a moment, we need to prevent the collision!" Seiji declared.

"I won't let that happen!" Red had finally broken through all of the barriers charging at the group again.

"Princess! Cover fire!" Lovely called out.

"Yosh! Princess Bullet Machine Gun!" Princess let loose a torrent of bullets crashing into both Red and debris generating dust and smoke blinding the red god. Seiji dove in and started trading blows with Red neither one gaining any ground. Lovely took the chance to blitz him from behind but Red managed to see her coming and threw Seiji into her but before he could take advantage of the situation he had to dodge an incoming ribbon from Honey followed by a beam attack from Fortune. Seemingly surrounded on all sides, Red sent out a shockwave that knocked everyone back. Seiji had to stop himself from flying or else he might of fallen back into Earth's atmosphere.

"Now what…do we push the planet back or keep fighting Red?" Honey asked.

"I don't know…there's only five of us. Even with super strength this is still a planet we're talking about. We may not even slow it down. Then there's the fact that Red isn't staying down." Seiji couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

That's when Lovely came up with a really crazy idea, "So why don't you call the other Precure for help?" She got a lot of blank looks from the others, Seiji especially.

"Errrrr….why? Or even better…how?"

Lovely just brightened, "There are over a hundred Precure fighting on Earth and a hundred is better than five. Plus you've got Blue's powers so you can call them."

Seiji just looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Her plan did make sense, except for one part.

"Megumi….I have no idea how to do that."

"But…you've been using them…"

"By instinct because I already know how to fight because of karate. Plus even if I do figure it out, what are the chances of them believing me? I'm pretty sure the last time they saw me was when I was under Red's control."

"Well we won't know if we don't try," Fortune said, "We'll buy you time to figure it out so make that call." With that, the quartet flew back into the fray.

"You make it sound easy…." Seiji turned around to face Earth. How was he supposed to spread a message to over a hundred people? How did Blue do it? He always seemed to pull a mirror out of nowhere when he needed something. So maybe he needed a mirror?

Seiji nearly jumped in alarm as a mirror appeared before him and he could have sworn he heard a comical pop sound when it did. Okay so he got the mirror, now what? He placed his hand on the surface taking in for the first time his new form. No wondered Megumi looked at him in awe. He was like those angels he saw in picture books he read when he was little. He shook his head, this really wasn't the time to reminisce. He needed to make the call, taking a deep breath he thought of every Precure on Earth."

"Everyone….I don't have time to explain who I am or why I'm talking to you rather than Blue. But please listen to me. We are fighting Red but we don't know if we will win in time to prevent the collision of the red planet with Earth. We need everyone and I mean everyone to come together to stop this from happening. It doesn't matter how strong you are, every single person counts. So please….help push the red planet back!"

An explosion caught Seiji's attention and saw the girls being sent flying. "Megumi!" He managed to catch Lovely as she was sent in his direction. "You okay?"

"Yeah….he's really getting mad. You got the message out?"

"I think so…let's just get this over with….I'm ready to go home."

Lovely nodded, "Yeah…" She paused then looked at the red planet, "Seiji…do you think….that the red planet was Red's home?"

Seiji thought for a moment. There were what appeared to be remains of a city on the planet's surface and the whole planet had to have come from somewhere. He was a god so he had to be a god over something. And there was the fact that the planet looked dead as Red had no qualms using it as a weapon. Where there people who used to live there and if so, what happened to them?

"Incoming!" Princess yelled out was Red was sent flying towards them. Lovely and Seiji braced themselves and when he got close enough, they punched him in the chest and kept going back towards the red planet.

"Red…why do you fight like this? Didn't you once have a reason to love?"

Red seemed surprised at Lovely's question and much to Seiji's surprise, his expression soften. "There was a time once…my own planet….my own people…"

Seiji dared ask, "What happened to them?"

Red's expression darkened again, "Ungrateful! That's what they were! I did everything for them and were they satisfied? Never! They asked for more and more! Hording to themselves, never happy with what they had. They fought over the smallest thing destroying themselves! All I could do was watch…watched the people who I was willing to do anything for turn on me when I refused their demands. All while Blue lived on his own planet with troubles and humans fell at this feet worshiping him doing the same thing I did for them but they never turned against him." Red's glare burned into them as they continued falling towards the surface, "That's when I learned….there was no such thing as love or happiness…humans just give into their dark desires and greed. Despair always rules supreme."

Seiji felt his heart sink then burn in rage, "So why are you trying to destroy Earth?"

Red grin became wild, "You humans are going to end up like that eventually. That's why you've put up with Blue all this time because unlike my people, you've figured out that as long as you play nice, he will shower you with gifts and then you will dispose of him once you've drained him dry. Why not accelerate the process?"

"You can't!" Lovely cried out, "Humanity is not destined for destruction! And we would never be that selfish or cruel!"

"Just because it happened to you doesn't mean it will happen to everyone!" Seiji argued, "You have no right to judge us! God or not!" Seiji grabbed Lovely and pulled out before they hit the ground leaving Red to make a large crater in the surface. He just pealed himself out of the crater keeping his gaze level with Seiji. "So tell me boy….you are a god now….what would you have done in my stead?"

Seiji felt himself stiffen. Has much as he hate to admit it, Red was right. He was a god with Blue's powers. He felt Lovely squeeze his hand as he tried to come up with an answer.

"He doesn't have to answer you!" Princess touched down next to them, "We all knew Seiji would do the right thing."

"She's right." Fortune said, "Seiji would never abuse power."

Honey was about to join in but Seiji interrupted her, "Guys….it's alright." He looked straight at Red and gave his answer, "I would of said no. Sometime….you have to be cruel to be kind. Do what's hard at the time but you know it's necessary. Say the honest and brutal truth but….you can only do that if you truly love them."

The response seemed to leave Red in a state of confusion.

"Maybe you don't quite understand because you don't what it's like to be human." Lovely proposed, "We could give you that chance if you want to."

"No…" Red started to become rather unhinged as everything he knew was being challenged, "Don't decide for me!" He charged forward with a punch which Seiji blocked with a well placed kick.

"We're not! Megumi gave you a chance! You could start over!"

"Never!" Red threw another punched that was blocked as well, "Everything will end today! I will see to it myself! Your planet it doomed!"

Rather than panic, Honey smiled. "Not quite."

Surprised by this comment everyone turned to see what she was talking about. Hundreds of colorful lights were approaching the planet they were on.

"It's…the other Precure! Seiji it worked!" Lovely squealed.

"What is this? What did you do?" Red demanded.

"We're going to show the strength of love Red!" Princess boasted.

Seiji had to admit it, it was impressed and relieved that they had answered his call. Every Precure that had been fighting was coming to help.

"Let's go everyone!" Cure Tender was leading the group and produced a barrier. One by one, each and every fighter had produced their own as they collided with the planet surface. Those currently standing on it braced themselves as it shook.

"What are they doing?" Red said in a voice more of confusion than anger.

Seiji held his breath as he kept his arm around Lovely. He prayed that this would work.

There seemed to be a loud creaking sound, then Earth started to appear further and further away.

"It's working!" Fortune cried in relief.

"How…." Red's voice was now a whisper, "This should have been impossible…."

"This is the proof you wanted Red." Seiji said, "The bonds we've made are strong enough to support each other in times of need. I don't know why your people turned on each other but….I can assure you that we won't."

"And this….is something I can learn as a human?"

The group paused at the question, the god before them that had seemed so powerful before seem nothing more than child right now.

Lovely just smiled, "If you want to."

Red just collapsed to his knees, "Please…." He didn't move any more.

"Should we?" Princess asked.

"It's only fair….we should give everyone a chance." Lovely said.

Her teammates nodded as they took their positions. Lovely took Seiji's hand, "You too Seiji…"

"Okay…" He had seen them perform this attack so many times he knew what to.

"Innocence Purification!"

Five beams of light shot forward and struck Red. The god just let attack take effect the purifying energy wash over him. Then he faded away, with a smile on his face.

Before they group could celebrate, the ground shook even more and cracked.

"The planet's breaking apart! Let's get out of here!"

No one argued with Honey so they took off flying back towards Earth.

"Wait! Mirage and Kami-sama!" Fortune cried out in alarm.

"We're okay!" They spotted Mirage flying towards them carrying Blue. "Great job everyone."

"Thanks," Princess said.

Everyone flew back to Earth landing back in Pikarigaoka Town. Everything was damaged but just like all of the attacks over the past year, things were being fixed and restored to normal.

"It's finally over…." Lovely said squeezing Seiji's hand.

"Yeah…." Seiji smiled but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and stumbled over his own feet. _What now?_ He wondered. It was like all of the exhaustion of the past few hours was finally catching up to him. From the possession to suddenly gaining god like power, he was surprised that he was still standing.

"Seiji? Seiji what's wrong?" Lovely took notice of his sudden change in health.

"Feeling….sick…." Seiji managed to get out. The world was starting to blur and his hearing was becoming muffled. He could feel his stomach churn and his body becoming abnormally hot.

"Blue's powers! Your body must be reaching its limit! It's starting to become too much for you!" Mirage gasped in alarm.

"What do we do?!" Princess asked.

"B-Blue….I..I need…need to give….give them back….." Seiji's voice was shaky and was certain he was still on his feet because Lovely was holding him up.

"Hurry…." Mirage placed Blue on the ground next to them.

With help from Lovely, Seiji managed to kneel down and placed his hand on Blue's shoulder mindful of the burn that was still on his chest. The moment he made contact he felt the power rush out of him like a river free of a dam. But he felt his own strength fade away as well. The last thing he remembered was Lovely calling his name before everything went dark.

...

I swear my friend Hedgi is a bad influence on me for writing cliffhangers


	4. Epilogue

Okay so this part got a lot of new stuff written for it after I saw the last episode of Happiness Charge and gave me several ideas. Plus I felt like I rushed the original ending so make sure you read to the end.

...

Seiji felt heavy as he woke up. He could tell that he was back in his bedroom and the soft feel of fabric was a good hint that he was in his pajamas rather than that coat. He was also flat on his back which meant the wings were gone. How long was he out? Did Blue wake up? Was everything back to normal?

"Seiji! You're awake."

Seiji rolled his head a bit to see his mother standing next to his bed.

"I'm glad. You gave me a good scare when Megumi brought you home while you were burning with a fever." She gave him a smile. "You've been asleep for a good day."

Seiji eyes widened, a whole day?

"Megumi wanted to stay at your bedside but I had to shoo her home. Would you like me to call her?"

He nodded.

"Alright then."

Megumi came with a minute of his mom calling. "Seiji!" She tackled hugged him in his bed.

"M-Megumi….you're squeezing to tight!"

"Sorry!" She let go. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired….but…what exactly happened?"

"You gave us quite a scare." Megumi said with a frown, "You collapsed on us so we had no idea if you were able to give Blue's powers back but he woke up a few minutes later but that's when you…changed back…and you were burning up. Blue said it must because your body got tired taking on so much power at once."

"So he's alright?"

"Blue's fine, everyone is but we were all really worried about you. Blue said that he did want to talk to you once you woke up and feeling up to it. I guess he just wants to make sure everything's okay."

"Then we should head on over…." Seiji started to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Megumi protested, "Your mom took your temperature and you still have a fever. We will go once you are better got it!?"

Seiji nodded franticly, Megumi was scary sometimes.

…..

Seiji's mom cleared him to leave the next day so the duo made their way to the Blue Sky Embassy. Upon entering they were besieged by their worried friends.

"SEIJI!" Hime said between tears.

"Are you alright? Are you eating well?" Yuko asked.

"You didn't push yourself to get here right?" Iona asked.

"I-I'm fine guys….don't worry." Seiji tried to push them back due to them being way to close and made his way to the sitting room. Blue and Mirage were having tea there with the three fairies.

"Seiji!" Blue seemed extremely relieved to see him. "I'm glad to see that you are alright."

"Same here…." Seiji said, "Megumi said you did want to see me."

"Yes I did…there is something I want to talk to you about." Blue said putting down his cup.

"What is it?" Seiji asked as all the girls filled in curious about this as well.

"You see Seiji…..you actually kept some of my powers."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Was the collective response from everyone expect Mirage. She was probably forewarned about this.

"I did? I-I didn't mean to! If you want them back I understand…" Seiji stammered out.

Blue held up his hand to signal everyone to calm down. "That's not what I meant. You used my powers and used them quite well so part of it became part of your body."

"So….are you saying that Seiji is like a Precure?" Hime asked.

"If you want to put it that way yes."

"That's so cool Seiji! Seiji?" Megumi tried to get a response from him but he seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Oh dear….." Yuko said in worry.

"Give him a minute to let it sink in….so what does this exactly mean Kami-sama?" Iona asked Blue.

"Well…With Red gone…I highly doubt there will be any future threats towards Earth but…there probably be smaller threats or other Precure might call for help." Blue gave a smile to the group, "Whether or not if you want to keep fighting and be ready for those chances it's completely up to you. Though Seiji…" Seiji finally had snapped out of his shocked state, "I want to give you this." Blue held out a white diamond shaped pendant to him. "This will allow you to transform and access your new power."

"Really?" Seiji took the pendant and looked it over in his hand. It was small and very unassuming but then again, Seiji knew big things come in small packages. "Thank you."

"You're going to need some sort of new name now." Hime decided.

"That's right!" Megumi palmed her fist, "It's got to be something cool."

"Wait...what?" Seiji was now confused.

"Hmmmm…..Angel seems kind of plain." Yuko mused.

"And it doesn't really suit him." Iona added.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Seiji asked.

The girls seemed to ignore him and continued to bounce around names.

"Blue Junior!"

"White!"

"I think that's taken."

"Hero!"

"Knight!"

"Too plain."

"How about White Knight?" Seiji couldn't believe that Mirage was joining in on this, even more so that the others seemed to like her idea.

"I like it!"

"Me too."

"It suits him well."

Seiji just hung his head in defeat, there seemed to be sold on the idea.

"Come on Seiji! Let's give this a test run!" Megumi grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building.

"Ah…young love." Mirage said. Everyone could only laugh while Blue excused himself and went into a room in the back of the house eyes gazing upon the bed occupant, "How are you feeling?"

Red weakly responded, "Tired….can't really move."

"Losing your powers must have had taken a lot out of you…and now you have to get used to a human body." Blue pulled up a chair and sat next to the bedside. "But I'm glad you're still here."

Red let out a weak laugh, "Since when did you become the older brother?"

"You were always my older brother, no matter what happened."

….

"So are you ready?"

Seiji groaned putting the pendant around his neck, "I don't now…this is not like your Mirror."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Maybe you need some sort of phrase like White Knight Evolve! Or Demi-God in training needs some wings!"

Seiji felt an eyebrow twitch, "Those sound ridiculous…."

"They do not!" Megumi pouted.

"Look….I don't think I need something that complex to transform…"Much to Seiji's surprise, the pedant light up as wind came out of nowhere catching his clothes as streams of energy shot out from the pendant wrapping around him changing him into the outfit Blue granted him back on the red planet. The two of them just stood there in shock taking in what just happened.

"It's just transform? All you have to say is transform? It can't be that simple…." Megumi wondered.

"Maybe it is…." Seiji said examining himself now that he had the time to do so.

"Okay…well step one out of the way…now you just need a pose…"

"No Megumi we are not going to do a pose!"

"But you need one!"

"I would look silly!"

"You won't!"

"Do you realize how much time that would waste in an emergency? I'm pretty sure the pose and catchphrases are not contractually obligated." Seiji sighed…or White Knight now that the girls have named him as such.

"Okay fine…but…." Megumi fidgeted, "If we do…fight in the future….will you join us for those?"

Seiji ruffled her hair, "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

Megumi brightened and gave her trademark smile. "Then how about a flight around town?"

"Sure why not….I need to get used to these anyway," Seiji pointed to his wings.

Megumi let out a delighted laugh as she transformed and the two of them flew off hand in hand.

….

_"Miyo Masuko here on Pretty Cure Weekly! It has been three months since the fall of the Phantom Empire and we are in a time of peace but the Precure have been active as ever protecting us from the smaller things in life. But that's not people are talking about! Everyone is talking about…HIM!" The hyperactive reporter dramatically pointed to a photograph behind her. "A mysterious new warrior had joined the Happiness Charge Precure and it's a boy! My sources say that he is called White Knight but just who is he? Is he a Precure or something else? Mark my words I will find everything that I can and let all of my viewers know!"_

Seiji shut the TV off before Miyo could say anything else, "This is so embarrassing…."

"Hey….you were the one who flew in all dramatically to save the day." Hime pointed out.

"I was not flying in dramatically I was rushing to get there in time!"

"And delivered an awesome punch while you were at it." Megumi praised.

"I do call that saving the day dramatically." Yuko said.

Seiji groaned, "How do you guys deal with all this media attention?"

"Just take it in stride." Iona suggested, "It's not like anyone's going to recognize you."

"I'm afraid they will if they keep splashing my photo everywhere….and what did she mean by sources?" Seiji wondered.

All eyes trained on Megumi. "What?"

"Megumi….have you been in contact with Miyo?" Hime asked.

"No….maybe….kind of?"

"What exactly did you tell her?" Iona asked.

"Nothing really! I didn't tell her anyone's identities! She just wanted to know if the fighting was really over and what was the name of Seiji's battle form!" She responded all flustered.

"And?" Seiji prodded.

"Well…" Megumi twiddled her fingers, "I may have said that I could get you to do an interview with her."

"MEGUMI!" Seiji leaped out of his chair and chased her around the room.

"This is more entertaining than my soaps." Yuko said chowing down on honey taffy.

"While they are getting their exercise we need to get back to what we were planning on." Iona said.

"That's right! Blue and Mirage's wedding!" Hime exclaimed.

…..

The lawn of the embassy was decorated in blue and white cloth and streamers. Every Precure from around the world was in attendance as well as many residents from the Doll Kingdom and the Blue Sky Kindgom. They were all talking excitedly taking their seats. Inside Seiji was adjusting his tie for the thirtieth time.

"You look fine."

Seiji sighed as Red entered the room. "I'm just surprised that Blue asked me to be his best man rather than you."

"We haven't had the….best of a relationship for the past few centuries. He actually did offer me the role but I turned it down. You've deserved it."

Seiji stopped fiddling with his tie, "Do you know if Mirage is ready?"

Red shook his head, "The girls have forbidden me from getting anywhere close to her dressing room. And last I checked on Blue he was busy pacing."

"Well I hope they're ready soon….we've got a group superpowered teenagers outside who are getting reckless."

Thankfully the wedding party was ready five minutes later. Seiji could tell that Blue was nervous standing at the altar waiting for his bride. The wedding march began to play as Iona lead the bridal party down the aisle followed by Yuko and Hime. Megumi came next as the maid of honor glowing in her dress Seiji admitted. Finally Mirage came down the aisle as the bride smiling all the way. Blue eased up upon seeing his wife to be approach him. The minister who was brought in from the Blue Sky Kingdom began the ceremony blessing the couple as they exchanged vows and rings.

"And by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone stood and cheered for the newly married couple as the festivities moved on to cake and dancing. Yuko was already enjoying the food with PhanPhan who was resumed his human form for the wedding. Hime was introducing all of her friends to her parents while Iona and Maria were trying to get each other onto the dance floor. Megumi had locked herself onto Seiji's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor but he really didn't mind. Red however went over to talk to his brother.

"Congratulations Blue."

"Thank you nii-san…..This day couldn't get any better."

"I don't think it can though….." Red drifted off.

"You're going to ask me if I'm going to give up my immortality."

"Yes…" Red nodded, "Are you?"

Blue smiled, "I will…..there's really no need to remain as this world's god any longer. I now have a bride and brother I wish to grow old and live life out with. The people of this world of proven that they can take care of themselves and only need occasional guidance."

"That is a pretty big risk that you are taking there." Red pointed out.

"True….." Blue looked out to see Megumi and Seiji dancing, "But there will always be a light in the dark. And they will be that last hope."

FIN.


End file.
